Yet Another Bet Lost
by FlorinaLyndis
Summary: "Do I really gotta do this Rick?" "Yeah Morty, it's what you get for - for thinking you could beat me in anything. Bet on something you know you can actually fucking win." "But Rick, I -" "Stop bitching and put this on." - Master/Pet, Pet Play, Roleplay, Puppy Play, Bathroom Sex
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

*This is a gift for someone on Tumblr. They were our giftee for the Rick and Morty Secret Santa. :)

* * *

"Aw, R - Rick, this - this is bullshit, y - y - you probably cheated!"

Morty looked at his Straight Flush that he was able to make from the cards he'd been dealt and from the river card that had showed up, a lovely eight through Queen combination that he was sure to win him the all-or-nothing bet. There was no way Rick could have beaten it - or at least Morty knew that the odds were far against his grandfather. As if by will of some vengeful God, though, Morty found himself facing off against a Royal Flush. Rick had grinned a bit as he'd pulled the pot into his corner, also taking away everything that Morty had in that process.

"Look, Morty. You should know - urp - know who you're dealing with. I thought y - you were just being a ballsy little shit, trying to bluff me. No, you actually thought you could beat me. T - Too bad you're dealing with R - Rick _fucking_ Sanchez. You should - you should know better, Morty."

While he wasn't technically wrong, Morty had felt that he'd had that game in the bag. It was one of the most empowering moments that he could remember with Rick, and - of course - Rick had to tear him down. That was just the natural order of things and it was time for Morty to learn that. How would he learn that, though? Well, the old man certainly had something in mind to teach the boy that right now. From his inner pocket, Rick had pulled out a pair of dog ears - the kind that you would find in some kind of Japanese costume shop. The yellow-shirted boy lifted an eyebrow as he'd seen the ears, dread slowly setting in as if he'd had an idea of what Rick was going to do. There was no one else home to put a stop to this, either…

"Al - Alright, I'm cashing in on my prize now, Morty. You - you're - you're gonna put these on. Now, Morty."

Rick placed them onto Morty's head, a grin spreading across his lips as his fingers ran along the edge of one of the ears, his other hand reaching into his lab coat and pulling out yet another item. This one was far more familiar, but was used in a completely different context. Morty gulped as his eyes focused on the collar that Rick was brandishing, his eyes darting from the collar, back to Rick, then back at the collar. Biting his lower lip nervously, Morty sat still while Rick reached around the boy and put the collar on, the item fitting snugly around his neck and giving him plenty of room to breathe and do other basic functions.

"Do I really gotta do this Rick?"

"Yeah _Morty,_ it's what you get for - for thinking you could beat me in anything. Bet on something you know you can actually fucking win."

"But Rick, I -"

"Stop bitching and put this on."

Now another item had materialized from inside of Rick's coat, this one having a significantly more sexual association with it. Morty's eyes widened and his face flushed crimson, stuttering uncontrollably with fear and shame, eyebrows furrowing with rage as he'd stomped his foot on the floor. He'd have to draw a line or make a stand here, because - as things were - Morty was going to end up doing something much worse than what he had originally thought.

"Wh - wh - what the - I'm - I -I'm not - _NOT_ putting that inside of me, Rick!"

"Y - You gotta do it Morty. You lost Morty! We - We made a bet, Morty!"

"Ah geez... Rick this is so - so embarrassing!"

"Less talky more bark-y, you piece of shit."

Morty grit his teeth as he'd unbuttoned his pants, allowing the cloth to fall to the floor with a soft thud and he'd held his hand out to Rick, the other man chuckling and smiling from ear to ear. This kind of thing would certainly put Morty in his place, his plan to make Morty finally shut his goddamn mouth was coming to fruition. What he'd held in his hand was a buttplug, dog tail attached to the end, placing it onto Morty's palm and watching the younger boy nervously start to bend over, using one hand to spread his cheeks apart and the other to guide the tip to his clenched hole. There was a groan that left his lips as his eyes shut tightly, pushing it in at a snail's pace. He knew that he'd have to relax his clench to even begin to take the fetish toy into his body, but he was far too nervous.

Morty had stopped and taken a deep breath, trying to allow his muscles to relax. However, with his eyes closed, Morty had failed to notice Rick move up closer to him, the white-haired man raising his hand and giving the toy a firm spank, pushing the butt plug into Morty with one smooth movement, causing Morty to yelp with pain and groan from the stimulation, tears starting to stream down his face as the pain was slightly overwhelming. Rick gave him another swift spank on the bare ass, causing Morty to let out another pitiful squeak, his body frozen and stiff - asshole clenching even harder around the butt plug. Rick very obviously took joy in Morty's pain and he'd pulled a tennis ball out of his pocket next, almost as if his lab coat was some kind of TARDIS.

"You make a cute puppy Morty. Let's go play ball Morty. Wanna play ball?"

Morty opened his eyes slowly, his pupils coming back into focus as he caught sight of the green sphere in Rick's hand, following it up and down. He'd opened his mouth to speak, but had cringed a bit as he'd felt Rick's glare upon him. The expectation had been set in from the moment he'd had the plug forced into him and he'd meekly let out a small bark. He could feel the intensity of Rick's glare reduce into a sort of "Yeah, that's right bitch" kind of vibe. Morty was about to take a step forward when Rick casually began to speak again, feigning ignorance.

"What a strange dog, walking on two legs. N - Never seen anything - anything like that before"

Growling and rolling his eyes, Morty had gotten onto his hands and knees, crawling out the door and towards the backyard, Rick following closely behind. There was a certain satisfaction that showed on Rick's face through this process and Morty couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of satisfaction from that as well. After all, through all of their adventures, Rick and Morty had grown closer and closer, leading to these small moments like these where Morty could appreciate being with Rick. But that thought was interrupted by the overwhelmingly embarrassing moments - also like this.

"Such a good boy Morty! I - I don't even need to get out the leash!"

Rick had caught the ball one final time before giving it a light toss, making sure that it landed on the grass not too far away and so that he wouldn't end up losing the ball to a couple of random strangers. Morty knew what was coming next and he'd primed himself for the command, slowly beginning his walk towards the tennis ball.

"Go get it boy! Go get it!"

The condescending tone in Rick's voice was enough to get Morty to be annoyed when he was clearly already walking towards the ball. His crawling felt and probably looked pathetic as well, which didn't help the whole situation. When he'd finally made it to the ball, Morty was about to reach his hand out to the ball and caught himself, stopping his hand from grabbing the ball only a few inches away. He'd known that Rick was going to get on his case again, so he'd opted to just doing it right the _first_ time. Morty lowered his head down and wrapped his lips around the dirty ball, using his teeth to grip it as best as he could before picking it up with his mouth and crawling back over to Rick.

"Good doggy."

With a grin, Rick continues this cycle of fetch with Morty and, eventually, Morty has to pee. Without a word, he moves over to one of the bushes and lifts a knee up - very much in the style that most other dogs would. Pee begins to stream out from the tip of his penis, Morty struggling to find an angle where some of the pee would not fall on him. He'd failed for those purposes, but at the very least succeeded in getting most off the pee onto the bush. Rick raised an eyebrow, visibly impressed, until he'd noticed just how filthy Morty was, crawling on the floor and getting in the grass and the dirt. He'd whistled to call Morty over, who'd came upon command now.

"C'mon. You're all dirty now, you filthy, filthy animal. Let's get you upstairs so that we can wash you off.

On that note, Rick had picked up Morty into his arms - like a dog - the boy curled up and leaning against Rick to avoid falling and rolling down the stairs. What Morty hadn't realized, however, was that this particular wash was going to be a bit… different.


	2. Chapter 2

As Rick carried Morty into the bathroom, he'd placed his new "pet" into the bathtub and pulled the yellow shirt off of his slender body, grinning as Morty was now completely laid out bare to him, save the dog ears and the oh-so-lovely buttplug that filled his tight hole. The young boy's face flushed red as he'd realized that Rick was looking over his body, curling up to hide his shame. This only brought more pleasure to Rick's lips as he'd pulled the shower head down and began to wash Morty, allowing the loose dirt and grass to wash into the drain.

As the water touched upon his body, Morty couldn't help but shiver and wince from the cold, his body slowly adjusting and the water slowly warming up. Goosebumps covered his body for a little while and he'd kept his eyes shut, trying to just focus upon other things than the cold shower water beating against his skin. Due to that, though, he was unable to see that Rick was removing his own clothes to avoid letting them get wet and he'd stepped into the shower, squirting body wash into his hand and lathering it. Before long, his hands were gliding along the dirty parts of Morty's body, stroking and scrubbing to remove the tougher clumps of dirt from Morty's skin.

Of course, the sudden contact - without being able to react - gave Morty a start. Whimpering softly, Morty had instinctually pushed his body against Rick's hands, the slick feeling of the body wash alongside the warmth of Rick's hand making Morty feel comfortable in some respects and not completely comfortable in others. This manifested in the form of Morty's then-flaccid rod hardening into a decent tool, his pink cheeks darkening to a shameful red. This wasn't lost on the old man, however, and he'd started chuckling deviously, his hand grabbing ahold of Morty's manhood and stroking along the entirety of it, his hand still extremely slippery from the body wash. This had elicited a moan from the younger male and his hips began to rock against Rick's hand.

"You like that don't you - you little bitch. Get it? 'Cause you're a dog."

There's a brief moment when Morty growls at Rick's statement, expressing his distaste for being called a bitch, but he's quickly silenced by another stroke. His growl slowly went from a sound of aggression to a lull of lust, his hip thrusting upwards into the hand that grasped his sensitive bits. There was a chuckle that came from Rick's closed lips, watching Morty's expression carefully and with much intrigue, not quite knowing what to pick in terms of how to play with his "pet." His puppy had simply looked up at him with curiosity and anticipation, waiting for his owner's next move and for the eventual elation of release. Thoughts of what to do next had filled Rick's lust-crazed mind and a sly grin began to form on his lips, teeth flashing as he'd spoken.

"Yeah... you like when I touch you like this, huh, boy? W - Want me to keep going?"

There's a whimper - essentially the sound of begging - as Morty nods his head enthusiastically, panting like a "bitch in heat" as the phrase goes. Rick couldn't hold back a laugh as he'd slid his palm above the length of Morty's member again, his soft flesh brushing over the tip and causing Morty to spasm in pleasure, the younger boy biting his lip to stifle a yelp from the sensitive nub being played with. Rick leaned in and gave Morty's actual ear a playful - yet possessive - nip, causing the "puppy's" teeth to release the imprisoned lip and release a heavy moan of surprise, body clenching a bit as he wasn't expecting that particular sensation. Rick breathed into Morty's ear and whispered teasingly.

"What a cute lil puppy... Getting excited from being touched by his owner? Are you my good boy, Morty?"

Morty's excitement rolled in spades and he'd nodded eagerly, barking with excitement and working himself along Rick's hand, Rick responding in kind by tightening his grip on Morty's phallus and working it with years of masterful experience behind every stroke. It became clear that Morty was becoming more and more ready to release, Rick realizing this and taking his hand away, instead opting to pet Morty and stroke along the boy's back and causing Morty to release a whine of annoyance, since he was getting to the good part. Rick's tongue slipped out and glided along his lips hungrily, looking at Morty with a knowing and teasing smirk.

"Want me to keep making - making you feel good?"

There was a small bark of enthusiasm as Morty responded as any dog would - or at least in this twisted fantasy that they were both playing out. The dog ears had flopped around as Morty nodded and Rick couldn't help but find it the slightest bit endearing, quite enjoying watching his grandson humor him in this way. At this point though, is it even safe to say that he's "humoring" Rick? Supposing that that didn't matter, Rick had put the shower head back up on its holder, letting the water flow down onto both of them, the warmth hitting his back and causing him to let out a soft moan of pleasure, smirking at the sensation and letting it wash over his body - literally.

It wasn't long before he was back to focusing on Morty, though, putting his hand onto the boy's rump and giving it a firm squeeze, grinning as Morty moaned. This served as a decent distraction, allowing Rick to grip onto the tail and pull on it, the first bead popping out and causing Morty to yelp out in surprise, not realizing that that was Rick's intention the whole time. He'd turned his head back to look at his grandfather, biting his lower lip and eyes watering from the pain-pleasure that flooded his senses. Rick gave Morty's tush a spank now, causing another squeak and the pulling of the second bead causing waves to flood Morty's body, his body tensing in Rick's arms.

The process continues, though, as Rick runs his fingertips along Morty's spine, the tickling, teasing sensation making Morty take an unsteady breath and relax his body before Rick pulls out yet another bead, the mixture of sensations causing Morty to tense and relax his body at different intervals. Eventually, Rick pulls out the last orb with a resounding "pop," causing Morty to moan deeply and jerk his body, his hardened cock shooting off a small jet of ejaculate and the droplets washing down the drain of the shower. This caused Rick to laugh heartily and spank Morty's sensitive, gaping ass, making the boy moan and yelp even more.

"I - I can't believe th - that shit made you - made you cum. F - Fucking amateur. But you're my goddamn amateur."

There were tears streaming down Morty's face - quickly being washed away by the shower - but those were actually tears of overwhelming pleasure, his sore ass tender from the torture that the buttplug was putting him through with every movement he made. It only took but a few moments before Rick was pushing Morty against the wall, shoving his engorged cock into the young boy's anus, the gaping large enough to allow Rick to push in with one thrust. This caused Morty to push his hands against the wall as he let out a howl, mixed feelings of shame and lust filling his mind. Rick's grin was as wide as ever as he whispered into Morty's ear.

"Ah fuck, you horny little mutt. Feels so fucking good for me, you're tight little asshole wrapped around my dick."

Eyes rolling up and backwards, Morty couldn't even respond, his tongue lolling out of his mouth loosely as drool began to fall from the side of his mouth, his hips weakly pushing back against Rick's dick while Rick's thrusting started to work the insides of Morty's body, rocking his insides and pushing the tip of his dick against Morty's prostate, Morty's non-orgasm surging through his body as a tsunami builds to the final crash against the land.

"Just look at you! You're fucking drooling! Enjoying my fucking cock? Ughhh yeah! Y - You look like - like you're in fucking heat. You're such a horny lil' bitch, Morty. My horny lil' bitch. You want your master to fucking breed you, don't ya?"

The very thought of that was almost of enough to tip the scales, Morty's eyes almost purely white as his eyelids barely covered his pupils now, his hands firmly planted against the tile and his face now mashed against the cold, wet surface. Rick kept going at a steady rhythm, pounding into the young anus that he'd claimed as his own and he'd worked himself to the final stretch, going with one definitive, firm thrust to bury himself deep into Morty and pressing his tip hard against Morty's prostate before roaring out.

"AAAAHHH! Mmm, take all my cum, yeah, just like that. Good boy, my precious boy."

Rick's orgasm floods hard against Morty's prostate, flooding the tight hole with Rick's baby batter and overflowing to the point that the fluids began to burst out of the edges of the enclosed cave that was Morty's asshole. The pressure against his prostate was enough to - not just throw Morty over the edge - but to shove him deep into the pit of sin and release, barreling into a state of a lost mind and losing himself to the overwhelming sensation of cum flooding is back door. Rick holds Morty up by pushing him hard against the wall, grunting several times as the last of the liquids leave the tip of his dick and stick to Morty's insides briefly. As the old man pulls his softening rod from Morty, causing whatever was plugged inside of him before to gloop out like toothpaste from a squeezed tube.

Tiredly, Rick pulls them both out of the tub and turns off the water, drying them both off with a towel before dragging Morty back to his room, the both of them collapsing on the bed to a state of near unconsciousness. Before he could completely fade out, he'd crawled up to Rick's face and flicked his tongue out at his grandfather's cheek. This put a smile on the old man's face as he'd weakly brought a hand to Morty's cheek and stroked it tenderly, smirking and whispering softly as he'd fallen to the peaceful lull of sleep.

"Good boy…"


End file.
